


The tale began with a laundry load

by awaeaesthetics



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Modern Setting Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 21:57:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21327310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awaeaesthetics/pseuds/awaeaesthetics
Summary: Bellamy sees that there are no washing machines, and concludes that the only way to solve that problem is to take out someone else's. Clarke is the lucky someone. (Yes this is from a Tumblr prompt)
Relationships: Bellamy Blake & Clarke Griffin, Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	The tale began with a laundry load

Clarke closed the door of that washing machine with a sigh, and face palmed at nothing in particular, but instead everything that had happened as a whole. She was living with Raven and Octavia because her mom was an asshole and kicked her out when she refused to study medicine and now she was being stalked by her and Raven's ex, Finn Collins. What was her life?

Bellamy was taking a break from his year of work for his master's degree in the History of Conflict. After his mom had died Octavia had left to live with Raven and some other girl whom he had never met but heard about. His feet were sore from the long walk to the launderette, but he enjoyed the crisp feeling of a cold wind stinging his face.

Clarke left feeling glad, she had barely managed to find a machine to cram all of what Raven would call 'necessary items to attract the guys, but mostly the gals', never mind walk out without being beaten to death by a grandma, her cane and a pile of washing that smelled distinctly like a mix of old person and off brand air freshener.

When he finally reached the launderette, he found that there was no available washing machines, and there was an obvious solution to this problem. With a quick glance around, for what Bellamy wasn't quite sure, he swung the door of one of the washing machines open and not so carefully dumped the load onto the metal bench behind him. Then, Bellamy poured his basket of washing into the machine and walked out seeming proud of his achievements.


End file.
